This invention relates to hydraulic braking systems for vehicles of the kind in which brakes on wheels on front and rear axles of the vehicle are adapted to be applied by a pedal-operated master cylinder, and an electrically driven pump and solenoid-controlled valve means are incorporated for achieving brake application in a traction control mode or brake re-application in an anti-lock mode in response to energising currents from an electronic control module in turn responsive to signals from speed sensors for respective wheels.
In hydraulic braking systems of the kind set forth there is a requirement to monitor the braking ratio between the front and rear axles to cater for:
(a) a better utilisation of the available road surface friction; PA1 (b) the effects of Powertrain retardation on the driven axle; PA1 (c) the laden state of the vehicle; PA1 (d) stability when braking in a bend; and PA1 (e) "fade" at one of the axles.